Super Bowl
by Mega DMX
Summary: When Leni wins Super Bowl tickets, she must decide who goes with her.


Since tonight it's the super bowl, time to make the Super Bowl of The Loud House. Enjoy.

Leni was sitting on the couch eating chips.

 **Lincoln:** Hey, Leni. What are you eating?

 **Leni:** I'm eating a jumbo bag of Enchiladitos. Enchiladitos…They like make you wanna eat 'em! You want some?

 **Lincoln:** Sure.

*Lincoln dig in the bag and ate one*

 **Lincoln:** They're pretty good.

 **Lynn:** Hey, Lincoln have you seen my-it's that Enchiladitos! Where did you How did-

 **Leni:** I bought it from the store.

 **Lynn:** Give it to me! [Snatch the bag from here, dig her hand in it but only found cheese dust] No! You two eat it all! All is left is two tickets.

 **Lincoln:** Tickets? [he look inside the tickets and found two tickets] My goodness! Leni, you've just won two tickets to the Super Bowl.

 **Lynn:** What?!

 **Leni:** Oh goodie! Wait, what's a Super Bowl?

 **Lynn:** You serious. It's the biggest championship game of all year! Hand over the tickets!

 **Lincoln:** Lynn, Leni bought the chips. The tickets are his.

 **Lynn:** Is that right?

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, that's right.

 **Lynn:** [she punch a hole on a wall] Fine! I didn't wanted to go anyway. [she's heading up stairs]

Lincoln: Congratulations, Leni. You and a friend are going to the Super Bowl.

 **Leni:** Alright. Wait. My friends are on vacation.

Lynn: [rush back down] I could be your friend. I'm going to the Super Bowl with you.

Leni: We should hide the tickets.

Later that night, Lynn sneak inside Leni's room, she search through draws and only found panties, and bras.

 **Lynn:**

[Whispered] Eww! Gross!

Leni: [waking up] Socks with Sandals! [she looks at Lynn] What are you doing?

Lynn: Oh, I was...I didn't leave my ball in here. I'm such a silly This must be the wrong place.

Lincoln: You looking for something?

Lynn: GAHHH! Uh, Yeah, are you looking for something? - Just everlasting peace.

 **Lincoln:** Look, I had Lisa shrunk the tickets down and injected them into my bloodstream.

Leni: That's a bit extreme.

Lynn: Geez, Lincoln.You know, you didn't have to do that. I'm not an animal. I don't eat my own crud. I mean, I have standards.

In Lincoln's room, Lincoln put the tickets under his pillow and went to bed. But he was awaken when Lincoln heard Lynn coming in his room with

jab.

 **Lincoln:** Can I help you?

 **Lynn:** You're not Mr. Savino, Room 302. Where are my charts? No charts? Somebody's fired. I gotta fire someone. [leaving his room] I'm just gonna shut the door behind me. You go back to bed, you trooper.

The Next day, Leni open the front and see Polly Pain with a big grin on her face as she carries a football.

 **Leni** : Oh, you must be Lynn's friend.

 **Polly Pain** : Hey, hey, hey, just the girl I wanted to see. I was coming over to hang out with Lynn until I overheard that someone won a big prize recently.

 **Leni:** Yup, I won two tickets to the Super Ball.

 **Polly Pain** : No, it's, it's "Bowl." It's cute that you said that 'cause you's a frickin' idiot. No offense. I got a pigskin here. Let's wing it around. Know what I'm saying?

 **Leni:** Pig skin?

Lynn slam the door in front of Polly Pain.

 **Lynn:** Yes. They strip the skin off of little pigs and then pour vinegar all over their little pumping organs all for a game.

 _[Polly Pain busts in after Lynn tries to keep him out]_

 **Polly Pain** : Get your Blondie ass out here and have some fun with me!

 **Lynn:** Hey, get away from her. She's my buddy.

 **Polly Pain:** Isn't sheyour sister?

 **Lynn:** Shut up.

 **Polly Pain:** [she shows Leni the football] Look, it's a super ball, like you said. It's what they use in the You know, where we're going. You're going. You. You won the tickets, right? You. [she looks at Lynn] This is the one that won the tickets, right?

 **Polly Pain** : _(playing football with Leni)_ Okay, so you've got the ball. Now you wanna wrap your arms...

 **Leni** : _(grabbing the football with her hands)_ Like dis?

 **Polly Pain** : let 'er rip!

 **Leni** : _(she throws the ball two meters)_

 **Polly Pain** : Yeah, hooray... we won! Who are you taking to the Super Bowl?

 **Leni:** I guess I'll take my best friend.

 **Polly Pain:** I mean, that's me, right? I mean, who just threw the ball with you that - you know, that one time I did, and we only just meet just right now.

 **Leni:** That's all nice and everything but I'll tell you how you can be a better friend. If I can try on those roller skates you have?

 **Polly Pain:** Uhhh...I don't think they'll fit you. But I'll go bye you one. Be right back. [as she leaves]

 **Leni:** [she walks back in the house and sit on the couch]

 **Lynn:** Hi! Little buddy! How's my favorite little man doing? Come here.Give me a Stand by me.

 **Leni:** Tell you what, my feet are ache from kicking the ball so hard.

 **Lynn:** You only throw the football not-I mean...let me massage them for you. [she puts on the mitten]

 **Leni:** That's a good idea. Uh, Why do you have those oven mitts on?

 **Lynn** : [remove one of her flip flop] I'm not touching your sweaty feet I mean, it's extra padding, it's for your pleasure. [massaging her foot]

 **Leni:** I'm not entirely comfortable with the level of asbestos in these mitts

 **Lynn** : It's okay. Just relax _and Give me those tickets! [she tackles her]_ Why do you get to go? You don't know what it is.

 **Lynn Sr.:** What's going on?!"

 **Lynn:** [she quickly get off Leni] Oh, it's nothing. I was just leaving. [heading upstairs]

 **Lynn Sr.:** So what's going on?"

 **Leni:** I just got two tickets to the Super Bowl.

 **Lynn Sr.:** Super Bowl?!

 **Leni:** You want to come with me?

 **Lynn Sr.:** Sure, sweetie. [he noticed his wife was glaring at him from the distance as he started to look nervous] I love to go with you, but *sigh* I promise your mother that I will take her to go see a movie. [he look back and sees his wife smiling as she head back to the kitchen]

 **Leni:** Oh. But who's going to go with me?

Lincoln came out of the bathroom and head downstairs. Leni got in front of him.

 **Leni:** I wonder who should I get to go with me to the Super Bowl, Linky? It could be you, if you know which buttons to push.

 **Lincoln:** I'm not that much of a sports fan, really.

 **Leni:** Why? Is it a sporting event? - Yeah. I mean, yes, it is a sporting event.

 **Lincoln:** It's the biggest football game of the year.

 **Leni:** Tell you what. You be my little helper on designing dresses, and maybe you'll get to go with me.

 **Lincoln:** I really don't want to go.

 **Leni:** Super Bowl is in New York this year.

 **Lincoln:** Oh, boy. New York.

 **Leni:** Yep. The home of The Avengers.

 **Lincoln:** I don't want to go to the Super Bowl!

 **Leni:** Good, you won't get to, 'cause I'm taking my best friend which is not you at the moment because you yelled at me. [storming out of the house]

 **Lincoln:** I'm your brother.

As Leni step outside, she saw Polly Pain with the extra Roller blades.

 **Polly Pain:** Hey, friend. I bought you some Roller Blades you wanted.

 **Leni:** You're not doing the job I asked you to do. You bought the wrong color. That is a problem to me.

 **Polly Pain:** Okay, time out here. Look, ever since my sister was...never conceived since I've never had consensual sports without there being money involved, I've always thought of you as something that I could sorta...hang out next to...in accordance with state laws.

 **Leni:** That's so sweet. You tryin' to say that you love me.

 **Polly Pain:** Whoah, let's not put people on the spot here.

 _[Polly Pain puts on a foam "#1" glove.]_

 **Polly Pain:** _[angrily]_ _**WHO ARE YOU TAKING TO THAT FREAKIN' SUPERBOWL?!**_

 **Leni:** Polly, your finger!

Inside the house, Lynn is now obese from eating all the Enchiladitos.

 **Lincoln:** Lynn, what are you doing?

 **Lynn: [eating more]** I'm getting those other tickets to the Super Bowl. Maybe I'll take you, but I doubt it. You played your cards wrong. You backed the wrong pony.

 **Lincoln:** Why not just dump them all out, Shake? You don't have to eat all the chips.

 **Lynn:** But they're so delicious. They torture me. And when I win, I'm gonna sit next to her and ride her butt 'cause I'm not kissing her but for one more second.

 **Leni: [skate to the living room]** Hey, guys.

 **Lynn:** What is that you're wearing on your feet?

 **Leni:** Roller Blades, But I'm getting bored with them. Plus, they cramp my feet, maybe a foot massage will work.

 **Lynn:** [angry] Massage? I'll give you a massage! [she collapsed on the floor]

 **Lincoln:** I think we need to go get you to a doctor.

 **Lynn:** What I need to go see is the Super Bowl. Don't play with my emotions. Who are you taking?

 **Polly Pain:** Yeah, who are you takin'?

 **Lincoln:** Carl? How did you get in here?

 **Polly Pain:** The window, einstein. _**WHO ARE YOU TAKIN'**_?!

 **Lynn:** Lily?!

 **Leni:** Yep

 **Lynn:** She's a baby for cr-You don't even LIKE Feetball! I'm the number one superfan!

 **Leni: [leaving as she carries Lily]** See y'all later. I'm going to the Super Bowl.

 **Lily: Poo-poo.**

 **Lincoln:** Have fun, Leni.

 **Lynn:** Fine! Go to the Super Bowl, you frigging Have fun having empties thrown into your best friend all day.  
I don't feel good.[she collapsed on the floor]

 **Lincoln:** Polly, will you grab Lynn's other hand? We need to get him to a clinic.

 **Polly Pain: [leaving]** Yeah, sure. I'll do that.

 **Lincoln: Polly** , are you being sarcastic?

 **Polly Pain:** No, I'm not.

 **Later:**

 **Lynn:** Now I got diabetes.

 **Lincoln:** The game just started.

 **Lynn:** What a contest. 55-3 in the first quarter. Shut it off. Did you hear me? - The doctor said I have cancer.

 **Rita:** Hey, whose tickets are these? I was changing you're pillow case and found them under the pillows.

 **Lynn:** Quick! Call a cab. Let's go, come on. We gotta get to the airport.

 **Leni:** We are back. That was fun, wasn't it, Lily?

 **Lily:** Poo-poo

 **Lincoln:** But the tickets are right here.

 **Leni:** I didn't even want them. They just sort of, you know, kind of pecked at us like a bunch of chickens.

 **Lily: Poo-poo.**

 **Leni:** We got to drink milk straight from a cow and then pet a goat.

 **Rita:** There's really no telling where you've been, now, is there?

 **Leni:** Yep, Super Bowls are fun. We got braggin' rights this year. Number One.

 **Lynn:** Who?

 **Leni:** Number One.

 **Lynn:** Who's Number One?

 **Leni:** I don't know.

 **Lynn:** You don't know…because you went to a *honk* farm, you *honk* imbecile!

[Leni leaves]

 **Lynn:** Get back here! You cost me my one chance! I GOT *honking* DIABETES AND CANCER BECAUSE OF YOU!


End file.
